


Sayounara Anata

by Manya_Kami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: 'Firework' Style, Cannibalism used as a metaphor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inner Dialogue/Monologue, Shiroba-centric, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manya_Kami/pseuds/Manya_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I touch him, he's mine. I am reality now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayounara Anata

**Author's Note:**

> I am hella late to this fandom.  
> So have a shitty, confusing poem-type thing.
> 
> Alternatively summarized: A rather disgusting metaphorization of Shiroba taking over Aoba's body and consciousness.

_Hello-_

 

It's me again.

'Lemme out, _pleeeeease?_ '

You said **n** o again today, too.

.

We haven't spoken in way while.

**How** _a_ ~~re~~ things?

.

Someone makes you happy.

Who, maybe you're loved.

Can I see him?

 

_~~O~~ h_.

It's **no** again today,

okay.

.

I hear his name inside you.

'T's in your thoughts.

He's ~~Koh~~ **Jah** _Koo_ ,

right?

.

You won't let me **o** _u_ ~~t~~.

But that's okay.

 

I'm gonna see him someday, right?

.

You'll never let me out,

**h _m_** ~~m~~ ~~~~ _._

.

.

Never,

_n_ eve **r** ~~,~~

** n ~~e~~ ** _v_ e **~~r~~ ** ~~-~~

__

_**S O** I ' L L  **J U S T** T A K E **O V E R** ,_

o ~~K~~ _A_ **y** _?_

.

.

.

.

i drink your frothy soup,  
dense, revolting and _delicious_  
slurp you up from the inside out  
until there's none left  
crunch away  
a hard, chewy   
brittle, sticky candy  
lap it up, all milky-like  
creamy and slick and _oh so innocent  
_ spicy and sharp,  
 _savory, tangy,  
_ breathe it all in, inhale  
pop them like bubbles, flowing and smooth.  
 _you _~~are~~ _d_ **e** ~~l~~ _ **i**_ c ~~i _o_~~ **s** ~~.~~

 

I eat and eat until you are no more.

Until I am you,

stretching your skin thin

and taking real steps.

.

Thank **you** ~~.~~

.

I finally met him.

_Koujaku_.

pretty.

.

I touch him, he's mine.

I am reality now.

Can I break this man like a pot?  
 _Of course, of course.  
_ I take apart the pieces,

so I can eat him too.

.

"yoU'R _E N **OT A OBA ~~."~~**_

his judgment is first, of course.

.

.

I suck him dry

but leave the shell-

 

oh, those tattoos are _so_ pretty.

.

Bite me,

cut me,

Koujaku.

 

Won't you eat me as well?

.

_You, are you watching?_

.

I don't hear  
"Let me out! You have to!"

It's ~~n **o**~~ again, you get it?

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

_-myself._

_Hello, myself._

_Hello, myself._

**_Konnichiwa watashi_ ** _._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title (sayounara anata) and lyrics (hello myself, konnichiwa watashi) from iNSaNiTY.


End file.
